User talk:Honeyfur
Hi, welcome to The Lion King! Thanks for your edit to the A Snake In The Grass page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CatherineMunro (Talk) 13:48, 2009 July 8 New Admin On KyleH talk page he posted on how to become a admin, you should see if you can theres no way they chould deny you with all the great work youve done on this wiki!!! Id love to tryout but theres no way i have enough edits or ive been around long enough, otherwise i chould.... anyway good luck! --User:Axx1000 18:24, 17 August 2009 (UTC) I see that you tried out for admin, well im sure you will get it. Once you get it you chould make me an admin too... we whould be a great team. --Axx1000 23:57, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Congragulations you got admin and a bureaucrat, YAAAA i cant wait to see all the useless pages go. Remember that every......great person.......has an assistant.....person...... --Axx1000 17:26, 19 August 2009 (UTC) RE: Are These Real Characters? First you must ask in youve seen them in the movie, to me, yes ive seen 1 BUT they are a background character, a character that doesnt play a big part. we see them on the screen but they dont talk or anything. The names they give them are made up. Should they be on an official wiki? No. But i dont think that im going to vote them off anytime soon. --Axx1000 21:48, 18 August 2009 (UTC) General Chat What Time Zone are you in, or (in general) where do you live, I live on the east side of North Dakota, USA and i cheak my laptop every once in a while. --Axx1000 00:07, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Ya right now its 7:10 here, Im usualy on later in the evening (when schools on) have you cheaked out http://www.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:WikiaStats&action=citystats&city=759 its the wiki's statistics, it takes a bit to load so dont freak out. --Axx1000 00:24, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Did you know that this Wiki started out as a Dutch Wiki and the original owner of this wiki is Guido. --Axx1000 18:04, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Hey I decided to post this now since i know your on, go to my user page and go do to favorite sites and click on the second one and go down to the chatbox so we can talk to eachother in real time. --Axx1000 00:18, 20 August 2009 (UTC) This has nothing to do with the wiki but a few days ago i was opening a new mp3 player up (my 3rd one) and i accidentally cut my hand with the knife then when i was mowing the grass i cut my other hand on a thorny plant (didnt even realize it untill after i was done). later that night when i was going through the wiki, both the cuts reminded me of the scars Kopa and scar have.... --Axx1000 02:35, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Hey i noticed your on now go to the chat website so we can talk --Axx1000 21:37, 21 August 2009 (UTC) RE:You're An Administrator! Yay'z! Yes!!! lets rally up on those pages!!! --Axx1000 21:51, 19 August 2009 (UTC) And remember that once you fix the problem tkae it off the problem page --Axx1000 21:53, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Administrators are able to see the pages but the public cant, its incase there is/was something important on it --Axx1000 22:00, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Danke shine is german, and i know your a bureaucrat because it said so were you entered your "about a wiki" application --Axx1000 22:25, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Wikia spotlight I saw that we might be able to get a wikia spotlight soon, lets see if we can shape up this wiki and make it so! --Axx1000 22:29, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Im sure youve seen but im going to try and clean up the pages posted in the problem section and ive notice a few images that are irrelevant to this wiki. There are also a few pages that have an overuse of fanart im going to start to surf the web and find a few disney replacments --Axx1000 23:34, 19 August 2009 (UTC) I dug around on a few forums and the comic's name isnt "A False Ancestor" its "A False King" bu other then that i didnt have much time to find anything else --Axx1000 02:35, 20 August 2009 (UTC) RE:Featured Article Makeing a featured article sounds like a great idea, as for Beauty-Spot, Dotty, and Spotty to make this wiki true to cannon im going to have to say that we delete them --Axx1000 02:35, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Just put it in the main page... we will figure it out later theres hardly any active people anyway --Axx1000 21:52, 21 August 2009 (UTC) So how far are you into the featured artical, it whould be great if by wednesday you chould get it up on the main page. Im hopeing we chould get the wiki ready to be a spotlight by september. O and what do you think about quotes --Axx1000 23:47, 24 August 2009 (UTC) RE:Tyron I just happened to watch Lion King 1 1/2 last night for the second time in my life and i can say that tyron is NOT in the movie. I will delete it --Axx1000 22:49, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Page restoration I was going through the deletion log and i came across 2 deleted pages that i felt shouldnt have been deleted, The outlanders and The Lion King (film). Im going to leave these up untill we can chat about thefuture of these pages --Axx1000 03:40, 22 August 2009 (UTC) outlands and outsiders The outlands is a place and the outsiders is a group the articles just need some simple editing --Axx1000 17:32, 22 August 2009 (UTC) I also added it to the problem page combined list because both articles have good stuff in it that the other doesnt --Axx1000 17:39, 22 August 2009 (UTC) online Ill be on the chat website for the rest of the night, i need to talk to you about the wiki (nothing bad) get on when you can :) --Axx1000 23:32, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Once again ill be on for a bit if you happen to be on now. --Axx1000 23:24, 24 August 2009 (UTC) meeting Id like to get a meeting going this sunday August 30 between the 3 of us. i still havnt figured out a good time to set it at but sunday should work the best for me (busy saturday and friday is to soon). getting the meeting might be a bit hard since theres a ocean between 1 of our active users (takoto) and the rest of us (axx1000) and (honeyfur). for those of you who dont want to figure out time zones then if takoto is at 0 then honeyfur is at -5 and axx1000 is -6. id thinking that if i got on at 12 honeyfur at 1 and takoto at 6 then everything might work out great but if your not free we might have to push the meeting back a week or 2 (i was hopeing we chould get it in befor september but it might be to sudden) the meeting will be about an hour and we are going to work to get the wiki almost or completely ready for spotlight (which should bring alot of active users). Please dont hesitate to say that you cant make it or it might cut close to your plans to which we will talk about a later time or different day. (im only going to write this once so i dont have to write this again so thats why i didnt directly talk to you) --Axx1000 04:50, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Its a sunday your suppose to have your homework done by then, the only excuse i can think of is if your in collage. The meeting is only going to be about a half an hour depending on what all needs to be done. if you cant make it then tell us so we can reschedule. --Axx1000 22:22, 27 August 2009 (UTC) The meeting will start in 5 minets i will be on up to an hour after the meeting starts try to make it if you can. --Axx1000 16:58, 30 August 2009 (UTC) new way of talking Im quickly writeing this to say that takoto pointed out that it might be a bit easyer to just exchange msn's or something i happen to have msn so if you want to add me then you can. It can be found here just look at what i say: http://zpgo.webs.com/apps/forums/topics/show/1269957-msn --Axx1000 04:38, 1 September 2009 (UTC) Re: Welcome Thanks it's great to be hereSimbasGuard 00:35, September 2, 2009 (UTC) re: meeting we didnt have it but it whould be alot easyer if we did it over msn me and takoto have already exchanged --Axx1000 23:38, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Yo Honeyfurrr, make me an admin will you? xD You're a bureaucrat so you can, whereas Axx1000 is only an admin so he can't. I come on here like every day, every hour, so yeah, and I'd like to be able to ban spammer-IP's, whether that be for an hour or a day. ~~Takoto 17:14, September 8, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks dude! :D I'll be like the guard-dog here! ~~Takoto 22:06, September 9, 2009 (UTC) ::Guard-dog really... I loled at that. hey honeyfur me and takoto exchanged msn's you want to do the same? --Axx1000 22:08, September 9, 2009 (UTC) question Im just wondering why you deleted How True, Zazu? --Axx1000 03:55, September 14, 2009 (UTC) One more quick question: when are you going to finish the featured artical --Axx1000 00:49, September 15, 2009 (UTC) No offense... No offense, but can we please not have thumb-nail boxes around character pictures that are at the top of the article in the info-box? It... makes things look kinda odd, and in my opinion (I dunno, maybe you like it), it looks nicer/neater. If you need to make an image smaller, you don't have to add |thumb| to it, just, say, |200px|. As well as if a picture in the infobox needs a caption just put a , after it and then wright the caption. :3 I mean maybe you and others like it but I just think it looks rather odd... ~~Takoto 23:28, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Article of the month. Do you want me to set Vitani up on the featured article space on the front page? I have a lot of free time. ~~Takoto 21:45, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Go for it. --Axx1000 22:01, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Ah okie~ ~~Takoto 23:01, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Cassandratheirishgirl Cassandratheirishgirl is currently a bureaucrat, but the thing is she hasn't edited since August 9, 2008, over a year ago, and edited only seven times... Perhaps it's wrong of me to say this, but does whoever they are really deserve bureaucrat status when they only edited seven times and haven't come here in over a year... and shows no sign of coming back at all. And you and TreeClimber are both bureaucrats anyways so yeah (although TreeClimber seems to have run away from here.) ~~Takoto 18:04, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Belated Thanks for the greeting Honeyfur sorry I didn't get it until now. --SimbasGuard 22:29, December 7, 2009 (UTC) RE RE: Blated Thanks and have a Merry Christmas. -Your Friend--SimbasGuard 06:05, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Confuzzled Newbie asks for help :( I know your the founder of this site so i just have to ask you how to operate pages. EX: I have no idea how to make my homepage so cool! :( i'm completely pathetic i know :( :( Could you help me oh wise one?? p.s. Love the name, i love the warriors series too! (just finished Bluestar's Prophecy and waiting for the latest book!) Vitani's Heart 17:20, December 26, 2009 (UTC)Vitani's Heart Hey, a little word.. Hey, I won't be around to edit for a few days, I've sprained my wrist and typing is difficult, I'll probably do one or two little edits here and there but nothing major, and I'll be back editing as normal in the New Year. Just though I'd let you know in-case you thought I'd run away from the Wiki xD Happy New Year, by the way! ~~Takoto 16:06, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Heeey Hey, just wondering, but why do you always delete the Redirects...? Like the redirect from Edd to Ed...? ~~Takoto 23:56, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Suggestion Hey, I have a suggestion and I didn't want to do it without first asking another admin if it was okay, but, how about at the bottom of character pages, we have a section listing all the songs they've sung in/appeared in. Like, on the Scar page, we list Be Prepared, and on Simba's we list We Are One, Hakuna Matata, I Just Can't Wait to be King, ect? I can add them all myself, you don't have to help out or anything xD Just wondering in case I do all that stuff and then you/someone else reverts it all. xD ~~Takoto 19:31, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Hey-Hey! Hello Today I started a wikia about the Lion King in Dutch. I was wondering we could work together to improve our wikia. Would you like to become partners? :) -- 00:01, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Do you mind? Hey thanks for responding, we would be great partners, do you mind I use the lay out of this wikia? I might change it back later to make my own style. If you don't want to let your main page layout used by me just say and I'll change it back again :) Bye! -- 15:28, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: Ooh! *face palm* I'm sorry, Honeyfur! Oh, btw it's me Nightfall from warriors wiki! [[User:Nightfall101|'Goldfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Meet me at the end of the rainbow!']] 19:36, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Hey, I edited the spoiler tag to make it more noticeable, colourful, and more related to the Lion King. xD Tell me what you think, if you want to revert it back to the old one, just say. :3 I wasn't sure who to use as the picture, so I chose a picture of Zazu- but if you think another character would be better, just say~! ~~Takoto 21:10, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Heads up! I protected Uru's page so only Admin's can edit it for two weeks, due to the fact whenever someone edits it, it's almost always fan theories or to do with her appearance in fanart. Make the protection longer or shorter if you want, I'm just getting annoyed at the fact fan-theories are always added to her page (and always by unregistered users...) D; ~~Takoto 21:51, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Hmm... I have a loads of images and some information regarding a Lion Cub that was originally meant to be in the second film- Shani, at first she was going to be the main character and then was (apparently, according to some forum posts, but not to an actual website article) switched so she was Kiara's older sister, and then was removed from the script all-together. Seeing as I have images and some information backing up this character as one that was meant to be official (and I also have her name), do you think she deserves and article, like Mheetu has? There were also other prototype names for this cub. I didn't want to make the article without consulting you first, as she went from being a Kiara prototype to her own character then to not being in it at all. As said, there is official prototype-artwork of her that I've found, and I've also found prototype artwork for Kovu and Kiara. Another Lion that apparently was meant to appear is Chaka, who was at one point meant to be Simba's son (and according to a website I saw years ago, that was at one moment confirmed by Disney- but I can't find the actual article anymore). I have not been able to find any official artwork/sketches of Chaka yet though, so yeah. I obtained a lot of images from this fansite, I know that this guy is talking about his fanfiction, but he actually has sketches of Shani, and the sketches of Kovu/Kiara so yeah. Also, this PhotoBucket has, seemingly, images from one or both of the official Lion King art books (I'll been adding some of the concept sketches to some of the characters' pages). With the whole Shani thing though, I can see why it might be a bad idea to make an article for her, as most of the information comes from a fan-site, with little-to-no official sources. I have been looking for any official source but so far- no luck. Anyway... eh, long post is long! ~~Takoto 23:50, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Tama Hello Honeyfur. I am the one that added the information about Tama that you re-edited. I am not new to wikis before and have seen many wikis and I believe that this is useful information. I will add the information again in a way that makes sure the reader understands that this is not considered canon and only possible. TM Pictures Hey, Honeyfur, it's Night. I was curious about how you get screenshots like that. I have an idea, but I'm pretty sure I'am wrong. Could you explain some, please? [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 02:56, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, Honey! But I still don't really understand the copyright template thing [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 08:29, March 21, 2010 (UTC) When a movie company makes a movie they have it copyrighted so that people cant distibute it around. basically there preventing you from shareing it with you friends. now when something is public domain then anyone can do anything with whatever is public domain. now USUALLY all movies and music is copyrighted how ever with movies you can get around copyright by using pictures, and if your doing something like music you cant use anything over 30 secondes of else you are violating copyright. now disney is usually not very aggressive (unlike ALL music) when it comes to copyright which is why you can watch all the songs of the lion king and a bunch of other disney movie songs on plances like youtube, but it is very rare that you will find any full lenght movies on youtube, since they all get deleted. --Axx1000 08:44, March 21, 2010 (UTC) articals of the month I think we should slow down on articalls of the month we have already used up almost all of the good articalls to have up on the home page. i think we should make it every 3 months that we have a new artical 0: Oh 0: Why did you delete the "Can you feel the love tonight" page? xD Just wondering. ~~Takoto 07:31, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Offer Hi Honeyfur! The other admins of The Lion King Wikia and I are having a conversation about a recent offer I extended. Check it out at Takoto's talk page =) -- MyLionKing 00:59, April 9, 2010 (UTC) msn Me and Takoto has exchanged MSN's to easily talk about the wiki and other stuff. so i was wondering if you want to exchange msn's. --Axx1000 21:57, April 10, 2010 (UTC) I removed it for you ^^ Thanks -- MyLionKing 22:54, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Ok well go here: http://download.live.com/?sku=messenger click on the download button on the right. then you can just go through the installer and check and uncheck everything want and dont when you have that done send me you msn or the email you made when signing up for it. --Axx1000 03:30, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Thats ok just bring it up in the future and ill send it to you --Axx1000 11:59, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Deletion Why did are my pages being deleted? Kassala 23:03, April 24, 2010 (UTC)Kassala If your wondering about the "Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed" page then its because we already have individual pages for them. Also saying "Edited by Kassala" is not needed. --Axx1000 03:10, April 25, 2010 (UTC) :If you want their pages, here here for Shenzi, here for Ed, and here for Banzai. ~~Takoto 14:50, April 25, 2010 (UTC) The Pictures Hi. I'm a fan of the Lion King, too - it's my favorite movie. I must ask though, where do you get all those high-quality widescreen pictures from the movies? They look like they are in HD, but the movie hasn't been released on Blu-ray. Please answer the question! J.Severe (A young boy trying to find his place in the world, one wiki at a time!) (wiki) 23:40, May 14, 2010 (UTC) P.S. I reckon you're the admin around these parts?